Justine Dancer/books
Justine Dancer debuted in the books in Fairy's Got Talent of the ''Ever After High'' book series, which premiered on December 15, 2015. Books Ever After High (II) Justine approaches the cheerhexing squad, telling them she will be holding auditions for a play she wrote for Theater Club, that she will also be directing and choreographing. She encourages Farrah, who had said she'd love to do costumes, to audition, since she needs someone who can really fly to play the wicked fairy queen. Farrah and Faybelle sign up to audition, and Justine thanks them. Blondie interviews Justine on her MirrorCast show, asking Justine who she favors for the role of the wicked fairy queen. Justine says her decision will be based on the audition. Blondie conducts a live poll asking the students what they think, and announces that the students favor Farrah. Justine says that doesn't matter to her, only the audition does, but Blondie closes the show saying Farrah is favored to win. The day of the auditions arrive, and Justine welcomes everyone. Justine expresses excitement in seeing new faces in the crowd, and tells them not to be nervous, as they are all friends here. She also assures them that if they don't get a lead, she will make room for them in the chorus or the dance team. Justine tells everyone the order of the auditions, and then says that callbacks will be next week. Faybelle asks what she means by callbacks, and Justine explains she will narrow it down to two actors, and then have them return and audition again. Justine then begins the auditions. After the auditions for the melancholy princess and the forgetful prince, Justine announced there are three people auditioning for the role of the wicked fairy queen, which catches Faybelle off guard, as she thought it was just her and Farrah auditioning. Justine tells her that a new name was added this morning. Faybelle grabs her pom-poms and lifts off the ground, prompting Justine to ask where she's going, since Faybelle was supposed to audition first. Faybelle tells Justine she has to make an important call, so Justine lets Farrah go first. When Farrah discovers her wings aren't working, Justine rushes on stage. She expresses regret that this has happened, and suggests Farrah take a break and get some water and perhaps she'll feel better. Farrah tells her that fairies only lose their ability to fly if they are extremely ill, and Farrah says she's sorry to disappoint Justine. After two-first year fairies and the six cheerhexers discover their wings aren't working either, they all go to the infirmary, and Justine decides to get on with the auditions. Faybelle delivers her monologue, then asks Justine when practice will be, and Justine tells her she doesn't have the part yet - there's still another person trying out. Confused because all the fairies left, Justine explains to her that the person to play the wicked fairy queen doesn't have to be a fairy, just someone who has wings and can fly. Justine says the person to audition left, but Cupid interrupts, informing Justine that she is still here. After Justine watches Cupid's audition, Faybelle asks Justine who got the part of the wicked fairy queen, and Justine says she'll post callbacks tomorrow and would still like to give Farrah a chance. Justine does another interview with Blondie on her MirrorCast, and Blondie asks what the wilted wing ailment will mean for her play. Justine explains that if Faybelle or Farrah don't get better, she will have to give the part to Cupid. Blondie looks into the camera, and advises Cupid to take care of herself so she doesn't get sick, saying if she did, Justine's play would be a failure. Category:Ever After High (II) book characters